Just Listen
by Lilly5603
Summary: Austin is a famous rockstar, Ally is a successful psychologist. He's soon to be married, she's recently divorced. He's trying to convince himself that she's gone, she trying to make herself go. He has problems, she solves them for a living. But when one small nine-year old problem appears, will everything run smoothly?
1. Chapter 1

**Um okay so a new story, I know I have many others to update, but I had an itch to post this…**

**Austin's POV**

I am thee famous Austin Moon. I'm a rockstar, I have five cars and I'm soon to be married. One problem… I hate my soon to be wife…

I grew up in Miami, had a little team of my own before I was discovered and moved to L.A.

There was Trish, who managed me, Dez who directed and Ally who wrote the songs. Of course there was me, the singer.

I have spoken to Dez and Trish all the time. In fact, Dez moved to L.A with me. Then he and Trish had an on-going love saga and he went back and ditched me for Trish.

Ally… I haven't spoken to her in forever. She is one of the reasons I moved here. She apparently had gotten this scholarship and moved to some place and be whatever. We were dating… then she ditched me, just like Dez. Only sooner.

And no, she's not the only bad guy. There was me. I guess I was a huge part as to why we never talked. I may have ditched her for fame, promising I would return in a year, but never did. When I did come back, we did mend and became friends, and then we had a huge fight when I asked her to come on tour with me, to stay with me, to be my partner again. She put education before me. And I put fame before her. And we parted never talking to each other again.

When I returned, which was years ago, and even now, I still have a hard time to process that she's gone. I miss her every single night. I went into depression mode after she rejected me.

I isolated myself from everyone. Talked to no one. Ate with no one. I was all by myself, the way I liked it. My motto was, don't talk, don't get your heart broken.

Then my manager said, at twenty-nine, I should get married. I was even more depressed that I'll be spending the rest of my life with someone who I don't care about. Someone I don't love. Someone who is not Ally. And that pained. I didn't take the news so well.

I went into even more depression. I was so angry at myself, I wanted to feel pain. I began cutting myself. The press and my manager noticed this and didn't say a word until yesterday when I showed up with two new fresh cuts on my wrist.

"Austin, it's time we get you a psychologist , fast," my manager said. Obviously I disagreed. I didn't need help. I was perfectly fine.

This morning he said that the song writer quit, which was weird all of a sudden and I had a session with a new one in ten minutes. I got the address and drove to the place. He said she was a part time medical doctor, which explains the look of the place.

I sigh and get out of the car. I didn't want a new song writer. I didn't want to be here. I don't even want to sing anymore.

All I need is for someone to be there for me, to just listen.

**Ally's POV**

Allison Marie Dawson here. But call me Ally for short.

I am one of the most successful psychologist in the business. It's my living. I love to do it. I help solve people's problems. Of course I have problems of my own I can't deal with.

There is this one problem. Austin Moon. Back in the day, he was a singer, I was the writer. We dated. He ditched me and moved to L.A. When he did come back he explained the reason he left and I, being me, easily forgave him.

I had to put my education first and I was also angry at him for still leaving, so when he asked me if I could come live with him in L.A. I instantly blew up. I let all my anger at him for leaving come out. We fought, never made up and went separate ways. One problem.

We had a one-night stand when he came back and I was pregnant at twenty. I don't regret having Nalini, but it was hard. She was one when I got married to Dallas. Then for reasons I rather not say, we split up, like a year ago. I always told her dad was Dallas and she believed me. I couldn't tell her that he real father left us alone.

But I had the option, the option of chasing Austin and telling him the truth, and knowing him, he would have stayed with me. But I didn't because I couldn't. I don't know why.

Nalini is nine now and she is the cutest thing ever! She was long brown hair like mine, chestnut colour. But her eyes, she had her father's eyes…and nose. Also she has the same love for pancakes as Austin did.

I quickly shake my head of these thoughts as I finished up lunch with Nalini. My one o'clock appointment was going to be here in ten minutes. His name, Mr. Moon. It did trigger an alarm for me. My sectary booked him and I never had the time to ask for his first name. Besides, there are a million and one Moon's all over the city, it can't be Austin…

**Austin's POV**

"Right into this office, she'll be with you shortly," the sectary said as she closed the door. I sat on one of the chairs and looked around. There were a dozen and one certificates.

Only when I got here, I realized that this was a philologist's office. I tried to make a run for it, but the security stopped me and had to literally drag me to this 'doctor's' office. Well played Jimmy, well played.

I was still observing when a picture caught my eye. I got closer to examine it as the door opened. I jumped back to my seat and looked at the lady.

"Hello Mr. Moon, I'm Ms. Dawson, but you can call me Ally," the cheery and oh so familiar voice said as she closed the door.

"Ally!? Ally Dawson?!" I asked in disbelief at the petite girl in front of me.

"Oh God!" she exclaimed.

**Ally's POV**

Austin, the Austin Moon. Is in my office. Fate just hates me, right. Well, play it as though the past was nothing. Let's see if I could pull it off…

"Oh God!" I say exasperated.

"Ally!?" he yelled engulfing me in a bone crushing hug.

After a while when I don't respond, he let's go.

"I can't believe it's really you! So, how have you been?" he asked sitting down as I took my seat across him.

"Actually, not much. I've been married, just got divorced," I said. I saw him tense at the fact I was married and smirked. Maybe he still had feelings for me.

"Married?" he asks

"Yeah, to Dallas. Broke my heart like a piece of glass," I say nodding my head loving the look on his face.

"Wow, well…I'm, I'm soon to be married," he said. My smile dropped. So he has moved on. That's depressing. My stopped beating. But then I realized, that could be why he's here. Maybe he doesn't want to get married…I hope.

"So that's why you're here," I tell him

"What?" he asks confused.

"I mean you don't want to get married that's why you need my help, right?"

"I guess, no, that's not all of it."

"Then what is?" I ask

"Why do you want to know?" he asks uncomfortable. All patients are like this. They get uncomfortable when I start to dig deep down for the problem. He just seems more… cautious about his feelings.

"It's my job to find out your problem," I say

"Listen now that we-"I put my hand up to stop him.

"I know we _were _friends, but I'm not gonna let you go. I made a commitment to help you and I'll honour it till I'm dead," I say my voice low yet powerful.

"I was gonna ask if we could go have coffee," he says pouting

"Why?" I ask

"To catch up," he says

"After the hour passes. We have to work together here." I say.

"Okay, but-"he got interrupted when Nalini came into the room screaming.

"Nalini! What did I tell you about coming in when I have sessions?" I scold her

"Mommy! A bug bit me!" she complained.

"Austin do you mind?" I ask. He stays frozen, not moving. His eyes glued to Nalini.

"Let me see, sweetie," I say. She shows me her hand where a small bump id beginning to form.

I kissed it better and said, "It'll be fine, it's just a mosquito bite. It noting too dangerous," I say sweetly in my mother tone.

"Thank you mommy," she says with that adorable voice. "I'm sorry for coming in," she apologized.

"It's okay; just don't let it happen again, okay?" I ask. You could never stay mad at this child.

"Okay." She said walking out the door. I smiled to myself and closed it behind her, when I turned around, Austin was looking intently at me. I jumped, I had forgotten he was even there.

"Mommy?! You're a mother!?" he asks shocked.

**Thanks for reading…please review, I have loads of other stories plus school so I need to know if this is worth the type.**

**And; DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin & Ally, but she does own Nalini ;)**

**Also, who can't wait for January 27****th****!? I am FREAKING! Also excited.**

**And at last…**

**Chapter dedicated to Nalini, I highly doubt that she'll read this, but who cares. Invisible thank you's are good.**

**Yes, Nalini, thanks for all your help and compliments about my writing. You are crazy, but you are honest, so that means a lot to me. Thanks :)  
Thanks for the support for this story, and reading it and then criticizing me. But all that's the past…maybe… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!** **Sorry for not updating. I'm gonna try and add a new chapter to all my stories today! Except for What Happened to Goodbye, that chapter is super good, and I can't find it on my doc. list...is that bad? I'll fix that later...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does NOT own A & A or the characters used!**

* * *

_previously on Just Listen..._

_"Mommy! A bug bit me!" she complained._

_"Austin do you mind?" I ask. He stays frozen, not moving. His eyes glued to Nalini._

_"Let me see, sweetie," I say. She shows me her hand where a small bump id beginning to form._

_I kissed it better and said, "It'll be fine, it's just a mosquito bite. It noting too dangerous," I say sweetly in my mother tone._

_"Thank you mommy," she says with that adorable voice. "I'm sorry for coming in," she apologized._

_"It's okay; just don't let it happen again, okay?" I ask. You could never stay mad at this child._

_"Okay." She said walking out the door. I smiled to myself and closed it behind her, when I turned around, Austin was looking intently at me. I jumped, I had forgotten he was even there._

* * *

"Mommy?! You're a mother!?" he asks shocked.

"Y-Y-Yes," I stuttered

His eyes narrowed at me studying me, watching my every facial expression.

"When?" he asked simply, but angrily. Why was he angry? He doesn't care for me anymore

"Going to answer that?" he asked rudely

"Nine years ago," I breathed out

"With who?" he asked again, watching me intently

I froze. I couldn't answer this. Lie to his face? After all these years, I still can't. This is impossible to hide. It's obvious. Her eyes, her looks. It's the genes. Any father, even unknown, could recognise, especially someone like Austin, his child. I realise he needs, or more like wants an answer. He walks over to the door after scoffing at me.

His hands are on the door knob, when I say, "Dallas'"

"What?" he asks as though he didn't hear right, but we both know he did, but wanted to confirm his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Her father is Dallas," I say again my voice steady.

"Well, then were is he?" he asks harshly turning around to face me now. Staring at me dangerously.

"I told you, I'm divorced."

"Why? Because he's an asshole who can't take take of his woman or child?" he asks stiffly.

I was angry now. Sure I was divorced with him, but Austin has no right to say this. He doesn't know anything about Dallas and Nalini. He know nothing at all

"He's been more of a father than you'll ever be!" I yell before I notice the words that slipped out of my mouth.

* * *

**I know it's short, but was it worth a review, fav or follow?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not updating in like forever, I feel really bad, maybe this will make up. This chapter is not great and it is short, I've been losing my fanfiction vibes, I don't know why.**

**Anyway moving on...**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not own Austin and Ally or the characters used in this story except maybe Nalini.**

* * *

"What!?" Austin asks shocked form my outburst.

"Nothing," I cover

"No, you said, he's a better father than me, which is weird since Dallas is the father, is there something I'm missing Ally?" he asks eyeing me the whole time.

"No, just that...that-" I try stuttering the whole way.

"That...um you got knocked up by someone you don't know?" he suggests

I look at him like 'what the hell?' Being knocked up. Me, Ally Dawson. Since when and in what world is that normal or me? "That was the dumbest suggestion that anyone could give," I say

"Do you have a better one" he asks

"Yes, that...that... I think you shouldn't diss my ex cause... we were together... and he did love Nalini... and...and you just come here... and...and diss him...is like ..really...bad?" I say pausing every now and then to complete my lie.

"O-okay, then. For the record I didn't diss him, just got...worried cause you and Nalini are fending in life my yourselves, yeah, that's why I'm...I'm worried," he says like he's trying to convince himself.

"Why? Why worried?" I ask well more like press on him.

"Worried because you're my friend Ally. We'll always be friends," he says coming closer.

Maybe it was the soft eyes and tone or maybe it was the moment when his lips pressed against mine but whatever it is, it felt like haven. His lips are soft and haven't change since school days, he still has the magic to make me melt into the kiss. He pulls me closer and I let him.

For once in my life, right there at that moment, I felt hope. Right there in my office and in Austin's arms. Hope that maybe my life can be better again. Hope that me and Austin might stand a chance. Hope that Nalini could be reunited with her real dad. Hope that I can make things right again. I can make up or the mess I made years ago. Felt all that form that one kiss form Austin. This one kiss I felt as though for once in a while, this one kiss was...well right.

"I don't think I've ever stopped loving you Ally Dawson," he says softly, we're so close that I feel his breath when he says this.

I think, I'm vowing to stop being a bitch towards Austin.

"Austin, we can't be together," I say. Well there goes stop being a bitch.

"Why, it's obvious that we're still in love," he says pulling me into a kiss again, just as we're about to, he says, "After all these years, we're meant to be together," he says now making me pull away and weak in the knees.

"Huh?" he asks, "I want to be with you Ally, come here," he says trying to pull me back.

"Austin, I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me, but we can't rush into anything, we haven't seen each other in years now and people change, we don't want to get into this relationship too fast and then regret it," I point out.

"Yeah you're right. We get to know each other first before we get into anything serious, I don't want to hurt you." he agrees letting me go.

"Yeah, we should start hanging out more often, I guess," I agree.

He laughs at this before answering, "Yes, I agree."

"When though?" I ask

"Eager to meet me I see. Well soon," he says flashing me his million dollar smile.

"Great!" I say

"But first, I still get to kiss you," he says pulling me in for a kiss which I happily gave back.

"Ew, mommy, you said boys gross," Nalini said from the hallway which made me burst out laughing

* * *

**Yay! Chapter three!**

**Review? I would like that :)  
**

**Also if you're on Twitter, follow me! I follow back and I'm in desperate need of followers. LOL! That made me sound pathetic anyway follow me Lilly5603. Thanks for reading :) I love you guys**


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay Austin, I think we're done here," I said to Austin who I just had a very interesting session with.

"Cool, when do I have to see you next?" he asks

"When we go out to pay the receptionist will tell you," I say smiling while walking him to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. Pay?" he asks staring at me

"Well I need to make money somehow," I tell him.

"Um, yeah. But friends don't charge friends,"

"Do you have a nine year old to feed?" I ask him pointedly

"No," he mumbles

"Well, I'll pay, just not directly to you," he says smiling that cunning yet cute smile of his

"What do you mean?" I ask wearily. What is he up to?

"I'm taking you and Nalini out to dinner," he says

"Austin it's not-" I try to tell him but he quickly cuts me off.

"No, shush and let's go. We'll have fun, just like old times," he says holding out his finger to my lips.

I nod and he smiles then walks out."See you at six" he tells me

Less than five minutes while I stand there just looking at the empty hall, Mary, my receptionist comes in.

"That man didn't pay, um Mr. Moon," she announced

"Yeah, it's okay, for him it's free," I say before turning around my mind slightly flustered.

* * *

"Oh God, what to wear!" I scream out in frustration, then a sleepy Nalini trails into the room

"Oh sorry, honey, did I wake you up?" I ask my voice going soft as it always did around her.

"No mommy, it's alright" she says as she plops down on my bed

"What's happening?" she asks

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you. Uncle Austin is coming over to carry us out to dinner," I say as I pull this skin tight black dress and quickly shove it back in.

"What time mommy?" she ask, I forgot I have to get her ready to.

"What time is it now?" I ask

"Quarter to six," she says eyeing the clock. I drop whatever was in my hand to double check the time. What? No, he'll be here in less than fifteen minutes! I still don't know what to wear.

"Oh gosh! What to wear, what to wear?!" I scream out in frustration.

"This looks nice on you," she says smiling holding out a yellow lace mini dress. It was cute with a black polka dot belt, simple and sweet. It was also Austin's favorite dress.

"Nalini," I say "I can't wear this," I say bending down to her height.

"Why? Yellow looks beautiful on you," she says

"I just," I start but stop since I can't think of a good reason to tell her no, "I'll wear it," I said taking in a deep breath. I eyed the dress it was cute, would it spark something in Austin's mind?

In ten minutes I get dress, paired a cute pair of black heels with the dress and throw on some makeup, light of course.

In a couple minutes I get Nalini dressed in a cute polka dot pink dress and some ballet flats, do her hair, find her favorite sandals and with two minutes to spear to plop down on the couch in the living room and Nalini does the same following me.

"Mommy, you wear polka dots and I wear polka dots," she points out. I then look down and smile at what she says, it was true.

In less than a minute the doorbell rings and Nalini jumps up, "I'll get it," she shouted.

"Wait! I need to see who it is first!" I say as I jump up after her.

"It's Uncle Austin! I see his car!" she shouts again this time opening the door and upon seeing Austin then screams, again, "Uncle Austin!"

"How's my favorite nine year old?" he says twirling her around.

"Great, but hungry," she said as she made her cute pouty face.

"Aww, well that's about to change real soon," he said tickling her.

After the giggles stop she runs off to get her jacket.

"I see Ally, hiding behind the door doesn't work," he says looking at me from the door

"Haha, you caught me," I say getting out, "I was just fixing the curtain," I lie

"Yes fixing the curtain," he says with a look of amusement in his eyes, "I believe you," he say taking my arm and twirling me now.

"I like this dress, there's something familiar about it," he says while I was pressed up against him.

"Really," I ask turning my neck a little so I can see him.

"Didn't I buy this for you?" he asks eyeing the dress.

"Yes you did," I clarify.

"Ah yes, I remember now. It was that summer when you saw this in one of those beach shops along the boardwalk but have enough money to buy it, so I remember surprising you with it. I would never forget the look on you face when I gave you it," he says

"Yeah," I say.

His eyes were so hazel and tempting that I couldn't resist. He started leaning and so did I, our lips only touched for a second before,

"I'm ready!" Nalini called as her voice echoed through the room. We pull apart quickly

"Well if you're ready let's get going my queen," he says looking at me, "And princess," he says scooping Nalini into his arms.

* * *

**Did you like it, did you hate it? Review.**

**Also do you hate me? For not updating in like 3 months, I always told myself I'll never do that, but well, sometimes things get outta control**

**Anyway, review, favorite and follow! **

**P.S I have exams starting and now I have to study History, be kind people and make me smile :)**

***hint hint wink wink* **


	5. Chapter 5

**New ChapterYAY! Perfect Saturday gift huh? Yeah I know I'm just way to peppy. I really don't know why. Anyways thanks for the follows and favs and reviews so far. They mean a lot. So read on! :D **

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not, I re type not, own Austin and Ally or any of the characters...well she does own Nalini...**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"So what are we having?" I ask Austin scanning through the menu.

"Huh, well nothing seems to look good," he says eyeing me the whole time. I blush and Nalini looks at us quizzically not knowing what Austin meant.

"Austin there's children around," I say my motherly voice kicking in.

"Jeez, relax Ally, we're just having fun," he says tickling Nalini again. She's so happy that Austin's with us, considering that she's only known him for like a couple hours, she insisted to sit next to him.

"Back to the topic, what are we having?" I try again.

"Anything you want Als, it's all on me" he reassured.

"What do you want princess?" he asked Nalini.

"Hmmnnnn," she drew out, "I want the chicken and chips!" she says

"Nalini you need to have some veggies in there," I warn.

Austin and Nalini just look at me with blank expressions. "Ally, she's nine not thirty nine," he points out.

"Yeah!" Nalini agrees.

"She needs to eat healthy regardless of her age," I argue.

"You see this is why she probably prefers me over you," he points out. I felt my face get hot and a pang of jealousy and hurt inside me. And to make it worse, "Yes!" Nalini agreed with Austin.

He must've seen my facial expression change because he said, "Ally it was-" he starts but I feel the tears come so I stop him. I will not cry in front Austin. "Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies room" I say getting up.

When in the restrooms I check to make sure that the stalls are empty. When the result comes back positive I look at myself in the mirror and then let a couple tears slip.

That was exactly like it was with Dallas. I never win. Somehow I try so hard but I never win.

I laugh to myself, how can one little comment take so much emotion out of me?

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Sweetie do you mind if I leave you for just a couple minutes?" I ask Nalini

"Why?" she asked

"I need to talk to mummy" I tell her

"Okay" she says distracted by coloring her page.

"Don't talk to any strangers and don't leave the table, understand?" I ask her

"Yeah," she says not looking up and me.

In the bathroom I see Ally leaning into the counter looking like she was washing her face.

I say silent and wait for her to finish. When she does look up she gives a slight scream. I just smirk walking up to her.

"What are you doing here?!" she screams

"Checking up on my queen," I reply half joking half serious.

"In the women's bathroom?!" she yells again

"Yeah, why not? No one's here," I say checking around to make sure this was true.

"Austin just leave," she pleads in a soft voice.

I turn and lock the door. When I turn around she looks sorta...scared. Like this has happened before.

"Ally I'm not gonna hurt you," I tell her in a soft voice.

"That's not the problem," she says avoiding looking at me in the eyes and voice trembling.

"Ally, look at me," I tell her. When she does, I ask, "What's up? What's going on go? Why are you crying?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she says taking in a deep breath. "I guess I'm still a little emotional from seeing you after all these years," she confesses.

"What happened in the past is the past. Let's focus on now." I tell her. I have a feeling though that this is going deeper than what it appears but now is not the time or place to push it.

"Okay," she says now looking at me.

"Okay?" I ask again holding her hands to me, "Okay," she reconfirms.

Maybe I was lost in the moment for something like that, but I stared leaning in. Ally saw it too and started leaning in too. Our lips were just about to touch just a little further. Almost there. I could feel the warmth of her lips when…

"Nalini!" Ally screams out.

"Shit!" I yell out immediately open the door and bolt out with Ally hot on my tracks. There was an elderly lady outside waiting when she saw me and Ally come out together she did a double take.

We found Nalini sitting at the table without a care in the world. We sit down and caught our breath.

"What's wrong?" Nalini asks looking weirdly form both me and Ally. We just smile in return.

* * *

**So thanks for reading :) I'll write more soon. So yeah.**

**Have a good evening or night or whatever time it is in your country.**

**You know, do I end every chapter with that line?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the feedback, they were amazing. I'm really glad to know you like the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lilly5603 does not, and I retype does not, own Austin and Ally or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Thanks for dinner, Austin." I told him.

"You're welcome," he says smiling at me.

We came home like an hour now. Nalini crashed on the way here and I just put her to bed. After Austin stayed so I offered him something to drink. We were in the living room sipping on a glass of wine.

The conversation took an awkward turn from there. I didn't know what to say for what to do. After all we only met each other this morning after like ten years. There were so many things I wanted to ask him but I didn't know how, it just felt…tense. The environment I mean.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks curiously.

"Um, nothing. Just work" I cover.

"Classic Ally. You haven't changed a bit," he commented nodding his head

"Well you know me," I said laughing slightly. Then after it died down and we were left in the stage one phase.

"Well this is awkward," he says after a moment of uncomfortable, unbearable silence.

"You stole the words out of my mouth," I say.

He chuckles at this, "So let's start simple. What have you been up to?" he asks

"Nothing much. Just work and Nalini and that basically my life," he nods taking this in, "What about you?" I ask.

"Well tour's been taking up my time recently," he says

"Wow that must be fun. Playing so many gigs. Travelling so much." I say wistfully.

"It's not always a joyride. There's always screaming fans to deal with, not that I don't love them, and being constantly on the road and worst yet, always away from family," he corrects.

"But you're still living your dream," I tell him.

"In a way Ally, yes," he says. "Moving on, how old is Nalini?" he asks.

"She's nine. She'll be ten in about two months," I say

"Where's her dad?" he asks nervously.

This time I freeze. Does he know? No he can't know. He won't know. Nalini can't tell him because she doesn't know and only I know and I've never told him, so therefore he can't know. He really, really can't know. This would break him.

"Hello, earth to Ally," he says waving a hand in front my face.

"Huh?" I ask stepping out of a daze.

"I asked where is Nalini's dad, if you don't want to answer. It's cool," he says eyeing me.

"No um. It's, it's Dallas," I say watching his reaction.

"I know Dallas is the father, I just want to know where he is," he clarifies.

Oh well, then in that case. I freaked out over nothing. Well this is embarrassing.

"He's um, he's in L.A," I say."He works for some big time cell company, designing phones." I add.

He nods his head, "That's cool," he says finally.

"Does he give child support?" he ask

"Yeah, obviously. He's the father." I say, yeah Dallas gives child support. That never happened. We agreed that he didn't need to.

"Ally we need to fix this if he doesn't give child support, you know that right?" he says standing up now with this serious look in his face.

"He does give. But we rarely need to use it. I've been putting it in Nalini college savings," I lie smoothly; I'm getting better at this.

"Okay," he says slowing and looking at me unconvinced.

"You need to see it?" I snap

"No, it's just that I think-" he says but cuts off looking behind me, I turn around to see what it is or who it was. It was Nalini, she came in dragging a blanket with her and her eye and face set in this well, depressed look.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" I ask walking over to her and crouching down to her height.

"Mommy, I'm scared." She says in a shaky voice. Austin comes over and rests one hand on the small of my back and the other on Nalini's shoulder. I smile to myself, if we were a family, this is how it would've been.

"Why?" Austin asks in a soft tone.

"I heard voices, I didn't know you were here. I got scared, I didn't know who mommy was talking to. I thought you were a kidnapper, sorry Uncle Austin," she says dropping the blanket giving Austin a big hug. "Awwww," I cooed at the moment.

"It's alright honey. Everything's alright now," he reassures her in this is sweet soft voice that I've never heard before.

"Let's go back to sleep," I say getting up taking Nalini's hand to lead her back to her bedroom.

"Ally, I could put her back to sleep if you want," Austin offers

"Oh, that's not really necessary," I say waving off his offer.

"Mommy, please don't get mad, but I kinda want Uncle Austin to put me to sleep this time," Nalini says in her soft sleepy voice.

"Oh well then, Austin take her," I didn't really know what to say.

"Okay, see you in a few Ally." He says smiling, who would be that excited to put a child to sleep.

"Let's go princess, but first kiss mommy goodnight," he tells her .

She comes up to me and I crouch down to her height again and he gives me a kiss, "Night mommy!" she says then walks back to Austin.

"Come on, let's go," he says pulling Austin with her down the hall.

"Do you know the way to the room?" her voice echoed down the hall

"Lead the way princess," he replies.

I laugh to myself and pick the glasses up to carry them to the sink.

**Austin's POV**

"There's no monster under the bed princess," I say telling Nalini, she just had me check under the bed for monsters.

" Thanks you!" she says hugging me

"No problem, lights out now?" I ask her

"Yes, bye-bye Austin," she says kissing me on the cheek.

"Will you be here when I get up?" she asks with that hopeful tone in her voice.

I sigh, I didn't know what to say.

"Maybe princess. But tomorrow I'd come back for sure, I reassure her .

"Yay!" she squeals.

"Okay, night princess. Sweet dreams," I tell her getting up now.

"Night daddy, love you," she says snuggling with her toy monkey.

I froze. No it wasn't because of the 'I love you' she called m daddy. She just called me daddy. How am I supposed to react?

"Yeah, I love you too," I say walking to the door and taking of the lights.

I close the door behind me and walk down the hall.

I soak it in. she called me daddy. For some reason I smile, but I've only known here for a couple hours, and she calls me daddy already? I must be good with kids! Wait, Austin stop. I remind myself. What if Ally found out? What would she do? Will she let me see her and Nalini again? What if she gets mad? She did snap at me when I 'dissed' Dallas earlier today.

Maybe I shouldn't tell her. Nalini was sleepy, she probably just let it slip. She didn't mean it, I'm sure.

"Well um, I better get going," I say to Ally when I see her. She was texting somebody. I don't know, I don't need to know.

"Oh, really? I was just talking to Trish," she says putting the phone down. See it was just Trish, I reminded myself.

"Oh really? What did she say?" I ask heading to the door.

"She's shocked to hear that you came to visit," she says

"Well Ally, the talk was nice, I'll be back tomorrow for more Austin and Ally time," I say kissing her forehead, maybe it was a romantic gesture, to us it wasn't.

"Okay, do you want to stay the night?" she offered, "It's late, it's not safe to drive," she adds

"No Ally, it's cool. See you tomorrow," I tell her holding her hand and smiling, she was warming up to me.

"Bye Austin," she says hugging me, she felt, so right.

"Bye Ally," I say hugging her back. We last like that for a couple minutes longer than we should, but it felt… good… just like old times.

* * *

**Review **

**Fav **

**Follow**

** Any of the above would work perfectly fine for me :)**

**And I love no place to be fangirling, over One Direction buttttttttt, did anyone see the video for their song Best Song Ever?! It was the best video ever! If you feel like talking bout 1D you know who to PM...**

**Anyway Have a great night or day or whatever time it is in your country :)**


	7. AN

**So no this is not a chapter, I'm sorry for the disappointment. But this is an author's note. **

**I'm not gonna be here for a while :(. I'm going on vacation and I'm not sure if I'll get wifi access, if I do, I'll update, if not… then we'll see each other in two weeks.**

**I'm sorry, but I promise that when I do get back I'm gonna update every single chapter before, I re-type before, summer ends.**

**Bye, enjoy your day, night or whatever time it is in your country.**

_**-Lilly5603 :) aka Amrita **_


End file.
